


Ro-Emo and Juliet: a concept

by Writer156



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Romeo and Juliet Fusion, M/M, Not a Love Story, Not a fic, Not so much the second one, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, The first chapter is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer156/pseuds/Writer156
Summary: I had to get this out.Emo bands, but Romeo and Juliet.Panic! At The Disco are the Montague’sFall Out Boy are the Capulet’sTwenty One Pilots are the Escalus’





	1. The first half

_I had to get this out._  
_Emo bands, but Romeo and Juliet._  
_Panic! At The Disco are the Montague’s_  
_Fall Out Boy are the Capulet’s_  
_Twenty One Pilots are the Escalus’_

_Panic! At The Disco_   
_Romeo is Brendon_  
_Benvolio is Dallon_  
_Abram is Spencer_  
_Rosaline is Ryan (doesn't appear, only mentioned)_

 _ Fall Out Boy _  
_Juliet is Patrick_  
_Tybalt is Pete_  
_Sampson is Joe_  
_Gregory is Andy_

 _ Twenty one pilots _  
_Mercutio is Tyler_  
_Paris is Josh_

 _ Ships: _  
_Brendon/Patrick_  
_Tyler/Dallon_  
_One sided Josh/Patrick_

Just imagine...

 

* * *

 

It starts with a small scrap, Joe and Andy against Spencer. Reports are mixed as to who started, some saying the duo provoked Spencer, others saying he mocked them. But what is known is what happened after. Dallon, the ever peace keeping Montague, tried to step in to break up the fight. But Pete, the fiery boy of Capulet name, challenged him to a duel instead. This time, it had to be broken up by the Princess herself. Hayley warned that if this fighting continued, there would be severe consequences.

Dallon finds his cousin Brendon, still mourning the loss of Ryan Ross(aline). He is unconsolable and melodramatic. Dallon isn't having a bar of it. He tells him about a concert the Capulets are holding that Tyler, kinsmen of the Princess, is attending. “They'll be plenty of bands to see,” Dallon says. “Plenty of fish in the sea. They won't hold a candle to Ryan.” Brendon agrees to go, if only to prove Dallon wrong.

Meanwhile, Patrick is holed up in his room with his cousin Pete. His managers have told him to mingle tonight, as after the show there is a band member they want him to meet. The Noble County Josh has heard about him and their band, and is apparently smitten. Patrick is reluctant to fall in love, from what he has heard from Pete it's not very pleasant. Plus, he has better things to do. Pete reassures him that he'll look out for him. As thanks, Patrick secretly requests a certain bassist be sent free tickets.

The night of the concert comes along. Tyler sneaks them their tickets and kisses Dallon on the cheek. He waxes on about poetry of life and death and chariots made of hazelnuts and they stare at him in confusion. They might not understand him at times, but they still love him. Spencer passes a bottle, Brendon continues to mope, and Dallon and Tyler start making out. Just a typical Sunday night.

So the show goes on. Tyler and Josh perform. Singing their hearts out, Dallon looks on from the shadows with heart eyes. Brendon is still moping. From the wings, Pete and Patrick watch. While Patrick is impressed by the Noble County’s drumming skills, he doesn't feel a spark of attraction. Maybe he could learn to love him, but he feels it unlikely. After that set, Patrick, Pete, Joe, and Andy take the stage.

Brendon is immediately torn out of his sulking when he hears Patrick sing. It's the most beautiful soul voice he's ever heard. “And he's so cute too. He's probably the most handsome man I've ever seen. And why is everyone laughing when I ask who he is?” Patrick doesn't see him, but Pete does, and oh boy does he get mad about it. But he notices his managers staring closely at him, and he knows what they'd do. He can't afford to make another scene. Biting his tongue, he storms offstage after their set, and that's when Patrick’s present crashes into him. As soon as he locks eyes with the glasses clad bassist all thoughts of Brendon go out the window.

Meanwhile, Brendon is back to moping. No one will tell him the name of the cute singer don't you understand he's like my soulmate-  
Patrick is trying to avoid Josh as even though he can tell he's an absolute sweetheart he's just not his type and he doesn't know how to break it to him and he spies Brendon sitting all alone-  
They lock eyes.  
Patrick’s heart flutters in his chest and he realises “Oh. This is what it feels like.”  
Brendon internally panics (at the disco?) because “OMG he's even cuter up close wait he’s staring at me what the fuck do I do”  
But eventually they get talking. And they realise they have a lot in common. Patrick is shocked he's never seen Brendon before, surely he would have noticed someone like him. Brendon is enamoured with Patrick's intelligence and wit. By the end of the night, they're making out in the dark corner of the room.  
Eventually Patrick is dragged away, and Brendon is swept up in the crowds of people leaving. Through the cleanup gossip Patrick finds out what he suspected: Brendon is a Montague.

It's very late at night. Spencer went home ages ago. Both Tyler and Dallon are drunk in a stolen shopping cart. Brendon can't stop thinking about the man at the concert. He may be an emotional dumpster fire, but he's not dumb. He knows the man he talked to was most likely a Capulet. It still hurts. This love was different from anything else, he knew it. This was true love. He slips away from his cousin and their boyfriend and climbs a fence to look at the moon. It's peaceful, until he leans too far back and falls into someone's property. After dusting himself off, he wanders round the garden looking for an exit, but instead he finds Patrick sitting on the balcony of the house. After a brief confrontation, they recognise each other, and promptly pick up where they left off in terms of flirting.  
They're both surprised when Patrick suggests they should get married. But they can't help but agree it's the right choice. Brendon says he'll meet him outside the church Friar Gerard looked after, at 6pm. Then, they can get married. Patrick agrees.  
Gerard is skeptical at first, as he knows know flighty Brendon is when it comes to love. But he does admit, uniting the two houses would be a good thing, so he agrees to hold the ceremony.

Tyler and Dallon are on a date when Ty offhandedly mentions Josh’s plan to woo Patrick. Dallon is confused, I mean surely all kinsman of the Princess should stay neutral, right? He fails to see the irony as he holds Tyler’s hand. They discuss what a world would be like without fighting, and it's revealed Pete sent a challenge to Brendon, but neither of them know what for. They talk the same plans of running away together, far away from this conflict of bands and houses. Dallon knows it's all nonsense, as Tyler would never stray far from Josh. But…  
Tyler pulls out a ring. He knows now Josh would never uproot himself, but he also knows he can't be with Dallon forever if he stays where he is. He wants to be selfish for once, and pick his own happiness. Dallon says yes.  
They make plans for real. When the night falls, they'll sneak out and be gone.

Brendon is nervous. He's doing this. He's getting married OMG WHAT WOULD HIS PARENTS SAY-  
But Gerard snaps him out of it. He's doing this for love. He's doing this for love.  
He gasps when he sees Patrick, looking stunning in his white suit. Brendon wants to jump him instantly. He almost succeeds, but he's harshly reminded they aren't the only ones in this room.  
Patrick shoots him an almost devilish grin. Brendon hopes to see it more often.  
Gerard takes them both by the hand and lead them into the church.And so they were married.

They had big dreams. Maybe, when the world found out about their marriage, the feud between the two families would dissolve. Their bands could collaborate. They could go on tours. They could live happily ever after.

* * *

 

But you all know how the story of Romeo and Juliet ends.  
If you want to keep their happy ending, stop reading here. If you'd like to hear the rest, despite the darkness, keep reading.


	2. The second half

They were fools for dreaming. All of them, fools. Love never conquered war. Love was a casualty of war.

* * *

 

The sun was setting when Pete, accompanied by Joe and Andy, found Dallon and Tyler. They were just about to go home and pack their bags, and were telling Spencer about their plans. Taunts are thrown back and forth before Brendon, fresh from his wedding, arrives on the scene. He refuses to fight his new cousin-in-law, as he knows how much Pete means to Patrick. Tyler doesn't know or care about this, and takes Brendon’s place in the fight instead.  
Big mistake.

No one knows whose sword it was that stabbed him. No one knows if it was an accident or a purposeful move. But the end result is the same. Cursing the names of both Capulet and Montague, Tyler dies cradled in Dallon’s arms.  
Something snaps in Brendon. This shouldn't have happened. If he hadn't been so blind, Tyler would still be here. With blood still covering his hands, he makes his choice.  
No one hurts Tyler and gets away with it.  
Pete’s death is bloody and slow. Dallon watches, frozen in horror. Joe, Andy, and Spencer all run away. It only sinks in for Brendon what he did when Pete’s body stops twitching. Overcome with shock, he flees the scene.

When the press breaks the story the nation is in shock. The Capulets were at first trying to call it fake news, as the reports focused on Dallon’s first hand experience. They release a statement calling for the death penalty for Brendon, but Hayley disagrees. She responds by announcing Brendon’s banishment instead. The Capulets are insulted, but they decided to buy their time. They would win public favour back somehow.

Brendon sneaks into Patrick’s room that night. He’s already aware his husband killed his cousin. He doesn't know what to think. Brendon explains his side of the situation, and although he is still mad, he forgives him. They spend the night together lying under the stars, consummating their marriage, and dreaming of a better life. But Brendon has to go. So reluctantly, and with one last kiss, he escapes as the sun rises.

Meanwhile, the Capulets are scheming. They're aware of Patrick’s sorrow. They know they're in a bad position in the media. They just have to figure out what to do about both of them. As it turns out, both these solutions come when Josh comes round to give his condolences. That's when they are reminded of Josh’s interest in Patrick and lightbulbs go off.  
That's what the public need.  
A romance.  
Josh is reluctant at first. After all, he just lost Tyler, his cousin, best friend, and band mate. He wants some time to grieve. But the managers insist. He can get what he wants. Eventually, he is convinced. The press is alerted to the sudden engagement of Patrick Capulet and the Noble County Josh.  
Patrick finds out about this the next morning. When he confronts his managers, he leaves with bruises and a new agenda.

Immediately he rushes to the Friar. The marriage can't go ahead, he says. “I'm already married. I can't marry Josh, there's got to be a way out of this.” Gerard agrees. He hands him a potion, telling him to to take it on the eve of his wedding. It'll send him into a controlled coma that mimics death, and while his body is lying in preparation for burial, he'll message Brendon, get him to come back and break him out. Then they can escape together. Patrick agrees to the plan, and the night before his second wedding, he takes the potion. Unfortunately, Gerard's messages to Brendon don't make it through.

The world mourns the passing of Patrick Capulet. Josh goes into isolation. Andy and Joe stop their jokes. Even Dallon sends a letter of condolences. But Brendon, he mourns violently. Once he gets the news, he smashes his phone into the ground and bawls his eyes out. Once he has no tears left, he decides in his less than rational mind that he has to kill himself. He buys himself the strongest poison he can afford, and sneaks back into the city.

Dallon is at Tyler’s grave when he sees Brendon heading towards the Capulet monument. He confronts his cousin, demanding to know why he is still in the city. Brendon doesn't have the heart to tell him of his plan, so he gives him a long hug and tells him to give a letter to his parents. He says everything is going to be fine, that he loves him and he wishes him the best. Dallon is confused, especially when Brendon adds that he doesn't want to be followed. Dallon still won't budge, so Brendon says that he'll meet him back here in an hour, he just has some stuff to do first. Reluctantly, Dallon agrees, and goes to deliver the letter.

So the ending draws near. Maybe in another world, they would’ve got their happily ever after. But this isn't that world. Brendon stands outside the Capulet tomb. Unfortunately, Josh is also there, and he's not happy to see him.  
In the end, the deaths blurred together in the space of half an hour.  
Josh’s was an accident. No one knew what was going on. No one wanted the fight. But he was in the way. Brendon took him inside the tomb and covered him with Patrick’s shroud.  
Brendon’s was deliberate. He looked at his love and cried. The stress of the week was too much. He couldn't take it anymore. He took what he bought and died in his husband’s arms.  
Patrick’s was reactionary. Once he woke up and saw Brendon dead in his arms, he snapped. He needed to feel something. Anything to match his emotional heartache. So he felt the blood drip down his chest, drawn from his husband’s knife.

It was Dallon who found the bodies. Dallon who sounded the alarm. By the morning, the world knew the truth of what really happened. But of course, by then it was too late.

* * *

 

When peace is made, it was done mournfully, beside the bodies of their two stars. There would be no more fighting, as there was nothing left.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I have ships for Romeo and Juliet, don't fight me  
> Bencutio is real read a book  
> Also I'm a slut for rarepairs


End file.
